Sandy Kisses
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: SaliMathi YURI All the bladers are at the beach, splashing and injoying themselves... except Mathi that is, so, Salima desides to give her a little company


_**Sandy Kisses**_

_**This is dedicated to LAMBCHOP! The most Chipmunk-y, Lambchop of all times. lol. In exchange for her writing me another MiguelRaul, I wrote her a Yuri. And, here it is!**_

Mathilda stared out at the beautiful blue/green of the sea before her. The heat of the sun beat down on Miguels' umbrella before her, and despite the shade, she was rather uncomfortable in the heat. The fact that she was in jean khakis and a shirt probably didn't help. She sat nibbling on an ice cream sandwich, watching her friends frolic in the ocean, splashing each other and having races from Person A to Person B.

"Mathilda, right?" She turned her head to see a girl beside her, drying her red hair off. Mathilda nodded shyly and turned back to the water. "I'm Salima," the girl continued. "Why aren't you out in the water with us? It's not cold, I promise." She sat down beside her, reaching past the pink haired blader to grab a popsicle from the cooler.

"I don't really like going in the ocean." she muttered. "I'll go in maybe when Miguel is done teaching Raul to swim." Salima sighed in defeat. Mathilda expected her to just go sit where the rest of her team had set up on the sandy shore, but she stayed right there, sucking away at the grape popsicle.

"So… ahh… What team are you on?" Mathilda tried to start a conversation to et to know the girl beside her. Miguel had told her to try and get to know the other teams anyway. This was as good a chance as any.

"I'm on the Psychics." she answered, "And you are on the Battalions, right?" Mathilda nodded. So this was the girl who used Cyber Dranzer… She wasn't at all what she expected. She had heard –from an albit angry- Mao that she was rude and ugly. Not at all like the pretty girl beside her.

"I know you don't wanna go in the water, but why are you sitting out here in this heat dressed like that. I'm in my suit and I'm hot." She leaned back on her elbow and fanned herself.

"I don't know. I don't really like my bathing suit I guess… Mao-chan got it for me." Salima grimaced as if that explain it all. "You don't really like Mao-chan, Do you?" Salima sighed and shook her head. "There was a time back a couple years ago that we were never in the same room with the other without screaming at each other. Now we just don't talk, but she still annoys me. She's your friend though, right?"

"Mao-chan is really nice to me. " she agreed.

"Meh, what does that suit look like anyway? Bikini, two piece, one piece…?"

"I-It's a two piece…" Mathilda answered. "She said powder blue looks really nice on me, so she got it…" Mathilda took off her shirt to show the other girl the blue top.

"Damn that looks good on you. I guess I'll have to give Mao some perks." Salima agreed. Mathilda blushed and put her top back on hurridly.

"Anyway, here comes Miguel and Raul. I'll leave you guys to your workings, but come see me if you go in the water, alright?" Salima leaned over and gave to girl a small kiss on the cheek before standing up and running back into the water, past Mathilda's teammate.

Mathilda blushed and curled up into a ball. 'She kissed me,' she thought. 'Salima just kissed me…'

"What's up Mathi? I see you were getting to know some of the other bladers." Miguel said, plopping down beside her and pulling Raul down with him.

"Y-You could say that." She answered.

"Are you alright, Mathi? Your face is all red." Raul pointed out. Mathilda just flushed even more and hoped she'd just implode with embarrassment.

"I-I'm ok."

"Well, why don't we go in the water now? All of us?" Miguel asked, shaking some of the water from his blonde hair.

"Sure." She said, slipping out of her day clothes.

They ran into the water and Mathilda swam over to Salima -Not that Salima seen her-. She lifted her hands up, and before Max or Rei could warn her, Salima was splashed from behind. She turned around rapidly, only to see a giggling Mathilda.

"I'm going to get you for that, Mathi!" she called before running through the water after the girl, splashing water all the way.

**The End**


End file.
